


Sans owes Grillby

by PavlovaPelican



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PavlovaPelican/pseuds/PavlovaPelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''You owe me.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans owes Grillby

**Author's Note:**

> Er so I wrote this like 6 months ago and I found it looking through my files so I figured I may as well post it unedited or it would just be for nothing. I remember just writing this for a practice haha.

Grillby grabbed Sans by the back of his neck and slammed his face down onto the bar. 

''Uuuuh...hey- '' 

''Sans... you owe me.'' Grillby leant his body weight down onto Sans before running a glowing orange tongue up his neck, trailing along the edge of his skull before he clamped his teeth down against his top vertebrae, Grillby growling into his bones. ''do you want this Sans? Do you want to feel my cock inside you''

''hnn, F-fuck yes Grillbz.'' Sans gasped out as he his cheek was pressed harder against the bar top, already feeling the hot warmth of Grillbys' bulge against his backside. 

''hmmm... good.'' Grillby grabbed Sans wrists and moved them over his head, pining them to the wood, with his free hand he slowly unzipped his pants, his orange glowing dick almost springing out of his pants as he pulled them down slightly. Then in one quick motion Grillby ripped Sans shorts off, exposing his hipbone, before gently slapping his hard cock against his coccyx.


End file.
